DRAGON HEART
by X10goX
Summary: MI nombre es Natsu Dragneel han pasado 2 semanas del Torneo 2 semanas donde mi existencia cambio , descubrí la agridulce verdad una traición de parte de mi gremio , de mi familia, de mis amigos . A lo que hoy comenze una nueva vida /NATSUx?/ OTRAS PAREJAS. Este es mi primer fanfic por favor tengan piedad :3
1. 1 epilogo

**_OK para aclarar este es mi primer fics y soy UN NOOB les daré algunas aclaraciones antes de empesar _**

**_NO ES YAOI! no esque sea homofobico o algo_**

**_-NATSU SERA TRAICIONADO PORQUE LE OCULTAN UNA VERDAD_**

**_-POS TORNEO_**

**_- CASI SERA UN NATSU HAREM EXCEPTO LA PARTE DEL LIMON EN LA QUE YO NO ESTOY ASOCIADO ( NO SE )_**

**_-LAS MUJERES QUE ESTARÍAN EN LA POSIBILIDAD SON : LUCY , YUKINO , LISSANA , CANA, MIRA, ULTEAR Y TRES POSIBILIDADES QUE ELEGIRÁN USTEDES ._**

**_-LAS PAREJAS QUE QUEDARAN INTACTAS SON : grayxjuvia elfmanxevergreen jellalxerza gajeelxlevi _**

* * *

_ NATSU DRAGNEEL EX MIEMBRO DE FAIRY TAIL SUFRIÓ EL POR DE LOS ENGAÑOS DE PARTE DE SU PROPIA FAMILIA LA MUJER QUE AMO , SU MEJOR AMIGO ...TODO ESE CAMINO RECORRIDO PARA MATAR A SU PADRE._

**Epilogo**

* * *

**Todo lo mío fue desechado; me mintió la persona que amaba, el hombre que me dio un familia, incluso "esta " me abandono ,me mintieron...! ME MINTIERON ¡ **

**Me dijeron que mi padre el DRAGON QUE DESAPARECIO EL 7 DE JULIO estaba desaparecido ,PERO NO ! ME MINTIERON ESTUVO FRENTE A MI TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE me pusieron a entrenar para proteger FIORE.**

**NO! GAJELL, NO! Wendy, NO! LAXUS no pudo haber sido cualquier otro maldito DRAGONSLAYER.**

**PERO FUI YO …..! yo mate a MI PROPIO PADRE ¡**

**YO fui usado ….. fui usado EL LO SABIA DESDE UN PRINCIPIO CUANDO ME VIO YA TENIA PLANES PARA MI …incluso**

**-MI MEJOR AMIGO LO SABIA **

**¡ MI MEJOR AMIGO y no solo el , la mujer que ame la que compartí mil risas , llantos , noches de lujuria ,de mutuos te amo NO FUE CAPAS DE DECÍRMELO . Y cuando LO SUPE me dijo el descaro de ya no necesitarme ...CON ESA MIRADA frívola en su rostro.**

**QUE FUI SU JUGUETE me dijo a la cara después de pedirle que se fuera conmigo a un nuevo hogar ,pero me recalco.**

**-"TU… SOLO FUISTE UNA HERRAMIENTA ,YO NUNCA TE AME TUVE QUE FINGIR para que vieras lo que tu querías ver , admito que me divirtió el sexo pero en todo lo demás eres patético .**

**ME destrozo incluso me dieron ganes de nunca haberla encontrado en ese puerto hace ya casi 10 años PERO INCLUSO ESO FUE PLANEADO todas la peleas con GRaY , ERZA e INCLUSO LAXUS y su complot todo MENTIRA eso era entrenar .**

* * *

**PERO QUE FUE TAL COMPLOT …. YO ¿ Seré parte de una LEYENDA , UN SIMPLE JUGUETE O LO QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO ES UNA PESADILLA.**

_OKEY MI NOMBRE ES " X10GO" Y LES PRESENTO MI PRIMERA HISTORIA BUENO LA RAZON ME ARTE DE QUEDARME DORMIDO TODA LA TARDE _

_SI LES PARECE MI FANFIC NO DUDEN EN EL COMENTARIO Y BUENO TAMBIÉN LEO SUS SUGERENCIAS QUEJAS ETC ETC..._


	2. 2 EL COMIENZO

**El comienzo**

* * *

_**Todo tiene su principio pero como tú interactúas con tu presente el tiempo se hace más lento , avansa paso a paso hacia el final pero tú decides si en ese tiempo haces de tu vida... disfrutar o malgastarlo en cosas banales**_

Como decía mi situación comienza pos los juegos mágicos luego de que ganamos tanto esfuerzo ,tantas lagrimas lograron su cometido ganamos pero esa felicidad no duro mucho.

Lo sucedido; acnologia ataco EL REINO el_ apocalipsis_ llego sobre nosotros , nos explicaron lo del rey dragón , el festival todo era un encubrimiento.

Al comenzar la batalla todos fallamos en intentar detenerlo cada gremio en el torneo incluso miembros de **RAVEN** , los dragonslayer ,los magos del rey, ERZA, LAXUS ,MAKAROV todos fallaron ..vi a todos casi muertos yo no era la excepción pero un impulso un sentimiento me resignaba a **_DARME POR VENCIDO_**, me levante y un pensamiento me hizo darme cuenta que la vida de** todos** valía mas que la **mía** que ,no me importaba romperme en pedazos ,,si mis compañeros .

Vivían más que yo ,ellos merecen sentir la luz del sol una vez mas , no podían morir prometí hacerme mas fuerte mas y mas fuerte para protegerlos.

Yo el único que se mantuvo de pie a pero aunque no me escuchase grite -**ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI MI CUERPO SE ROMPE EN PEDAZOS NO PARARE ,NO PARARE NO CAMBIARE ESTE PENSAMIENTO SEGUIRÉ PARÁNDOME.**

La verdadera pelea comenzó seguí enfrentándolo luche y luche hasta que me di cuenta que cada golpe que me daba recordaba mi niñez mi entrenamiento y vi unos ojos me recordaron a el único **PADRE** que conocí esos ojos me lo recordaron , cada vez que yo lo golpeaba logre ver una pequeñas minúscula lagrima esos ojos me decían _mátame acaba con mi sufrimiento _... pero recordé porque estaba peleando por ellos.

En mi interior nació algo 15 veces más fuerte que la dragón forcé ,cada golpe que daba podía sentir el sufrimiento de ese dragón... lleve a acnologia en el lugar más desolado que vi el desierto al lado de las ruinas de lo que quedaba de EL REINO

* * *

Mi cuerpo ardía con cada golpe que daba vi los recuerdos con el gremio mi vida con Lucy mi primer ,beso con Lissana ,mis borracheras y competencias con Cana, mi peleas en gremio contra el hielito TODOS ESOS MOMENTO QUE ANELAMENTE AHORA QUIERO OLVIDAR PERO EN ESA PELEA FUE UN IMPULSO UN IMPULSO A NO FALLAR .

Cada golpe iba con un sentimiento distinto ira ,tristeza, melancolía, miedo, rabia ,alegría, sufrimiento mil y un sentimientos cada uno salía de mi interior junto a esa fuerza desconocida hizo que mi fuego se volviera dorado , rojo, naranjo, amarillo,negro , azul era una sensación mágica que decía que no podía perder.

Mi mano izquierda estaba llena de escamas era la garra de un dragón cada golpe realizaba hice lo que Gildarz no pudo me mantuve de pie no importa cómo se viese mi cuerpo estaba muerto pero mi alma seguía moviendo mi roto cuerpo por más que me llegaban los impacto de acnologia seguía parado nos vimos a los ojos hasta lanzo un rugido que a sorprenderme lo pare con las manos alzadas y desnudas,

Esa sensación no era de poder era de responsabilidad , la responsabilidad de proteger a quienes amo mis amigos a la mujer que amo , toda esa sangre en el piso ya debí estar desmallado en el piso pero seguía vivo de pie peleando logre que ese fuego en mi siguiera vivo me di cuenta que acnologia no soportaba mis golpes que retrocedía a mis golpe logre ver sus ojos y puede escuchar su última palabra era su final.

_**gracias hijo mío**_

Abrí los ojos y vi que la capa negra y se iba y era sustituida por unas escamas rojas era Igneel **mate a mi padr**e no comprendí no entendí pensé que era un sueño quise acercarme a el pero el dolor me hacia arrodillarme mire al cielo y alce un grito ensordecedor un rugido al cielo símbolo de mi victoria y de mi dolor .

* * *

Estuve de rodillas en el cráter al lado del cuerpo de lo que fue mi padre hasta que se me acerco Lucy y mis demás compañeros algunos con la boca abierta otros al ver mi estado se quedaron estáticos, otros lloraban de la alegría de que todo esto termino pero vi a_ primera_, el _maestro_ y a_ Gildarz_ con un rostro de dolor como si supiera que esto iba a ocurrir ya lo sabían.

No me podía mover mi cuerpo sufrió retardadamente los efectos me desmaye sentí la preocupación de muchos si no fuera porque Wendy me dio los primeros auxilios estuviera muerto pero hubiera preferido eso ante los que me deparaba el destino ,la agridulce** verdad**

* * *

1 semana

Duro mi sueño logre despertar vi unas vendas en todo mi cuerpo vi a mi alrededor y fije a lucy ,Happy, Lissana ,Cana icluso a Yukino que no tenia nada que ver con el gremio y supuse que por el olor estuvieron allí por días una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

Salí lo más silencioso del cuarto vi que los demás dormidos en todo el pasillo vi a Gray durmiendo en el hombro de Juvia a Levi agarrado de Gajeel algunos con vendas y me fije que miembros de otros gremios estaban LAMIA , CRIME , MERMAID, CERBERUS ,PEGASUS incluso SABERT.

Saque las ropas que estaban junto a una repisa me quite mis vendas y vi una cicatriz en X en mi pecho y una en mis costillas como la de mi padre .

Salí por la puerta estaba amaneciendo y me fije que estaba en hogar mi gremio recalque y vi el pasillo que tanta gente estuvo por mi allí en otro momento me alegraría pero mi mente divagaba,,,, camine hasta que llegue al mar me senté en la arena ...allí casi todo una hora a la orilla del mar hasta que vi el amanecer allí me di cuenta que mi vida cambio no sabía SI ese cambio iba a ser positivo pero sé que ese cambio seria la marca de mi nueva vida .

* * *

**ok el peste primer capitulo en un flashback en un punto de vista de natsu y yo siendo un NOOB en fanfiction me podrian explicar que es OC , AU y otros términos en otros fanfics?**

**POS DATA: muchas gracias a" MIKOBLUE" Y A "GUEST" POR SER MIS PRIMEROS COMENTARIOS LES DARÍA UN PREMIO PERO ...NO LOS CONOZCO XD**

* * *

**MIKOBLUE: **sabes a la sincera me emocione mucho porque una persona autor de uno de mis fanfics favoritos " Vuelveme a querer"de diera un comentario MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES LA LECTURA

**Guest: BUENO **si quieres me ayudas ya les dije soy un NOOB y leo sujerencias


End file.
